Only I Can Stop the Rain
by Pinkandbluecottoncandyonastick
Summary: Gaara is the new kid at school and Lee's new neighbor. For some odd reason, Lee wants to get to know Gaara and maybe even show him the true love he needs.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Own Naruto...if I did, they wouldn't allow it on television.**

The light patter of gentle morning rain tapped against the thin shield of glass that was Rock Lee's window. The pin head sized drops dabbed together and ran down the fogged glass in streams. Heavy, thick storm clouds were hung above Konoha and they layered the village with their tears. The tender blue morning light poured in the room and gave every inch of life a certain heavenly glow.

Wiggling under the quilted warmth of his blanket, Rock Lee struggled to be set loose from the holding prison of his compact sheets. Once free, he rolled off his mattress and trudged across his carpet to the kitchen that was located down his long lonely hallway. The whole journey, he scratched his head and rubbed his eyes to throw away the dream's dew.

He allowed a long yawn to sing from his throat as he prepared his normal breakfast of a quick bowel of cereal. All his mornings started out like this: alone in his home, eating the same breakfast, and rising from his slumber to find himself solo, without another to be by his side. Neji and Naruto suggest he should get out and meet people, but who? Who would want to be with a teenage boy who had nothing to give in return and no knowledge of what the true feeling of love was? Even though he did not give up hope on finding someone, Lee had come to this conclusion long ago.

Love can be found anywhere in a person, no matter who they are. Someone can say that they can no longer care, that they have lost that blessed gift to feel such compassion for another. They're wrong. Lee would find that hidden feeling inside someone, no matter who they were. That sad person just hasn't loved the right people yet, and Lee would be the one to show them true understanding. When love found him he would know it, and grasp it with all his strength. It wouldn't make a difference what 'gender' a person was, love was love, no matter what.

It was raining again. Lee figured it would have stopped since this morning, but alas, it hadn't. Jerking the zipper to his hooded jacket up and down, Lee pondered on which way it looked better. _Why do I even care?_ After that though, he ceased his wardrobe debate.

As Lee was glancing up, the obnoxious yellow blazing color of the school bus was seen clearly through the gauze-like layer of fog settling on the roads. Once again Lee was forced to remind himself of: _Only one more day of riding this stupid thing, then I get my license._

The bus pulled up beside the black haired boy, and the doors creaked open as the aroma of gasoline flowed over him along with the temperature from the heater. Lee stepped willingly on, climbing the steps and pacing down the walkway.

As he glanced around for his normal (also) lonely seat, a new unfamiliar face caught his attention along with snagging him off guard. A young shaggy red haired boy was glaring out the window, almost burning his stare into his reflection like he loathed the mere sight of it. The new boy had gingerly placed himself in Lee's spot and didn't seem to care of the fact.

Groaning deep in the depths of his mind, Lee bit down on his tongue and sat next to the red head. Those lime green eyes darted to the side of the transparent mirror and saw the reflection of another taking their place beside him. Paying no mind to him, the dark appearing boy continued his scornful gaze out the window.

Lee now stole this moment to actually sneak a decent look at the stranger. As he motioned his backpack down on the floor, Rock Lee rotated his eyes to the side and glanced at the boy. Emerald green orbs first caught his attention along with the frail looking snow skin that contrasted with the jade. Unkempt maroon locks flew over his forehead and curtained a red inked mark that was posted atop his head, practically engraved. He wore nothing but a grimaced frown and his expression told more than what the boy intended to let on. He appeared so angry and sad, depressed almost at the fact that life had filled his lungs and gave him air.

_He looks so sad._ Lee uttered softly in his racing mind. He straightened up and reclined back against the leather of the bus's seat. Gloominess the third party member in the chair.

The siren like bell echoed down the packed hallways, ringing its alarm with in each student's ear, letting them know of the time. Thankfully, Lee didn't have to make the journey to health class alone, and had the amusing company of Naruto tagging along with him.

A heavy sigh came from the short blonde beside Lee, "Oh, God, I hate the mornings!" Naruto cried sadly like a punished puppy.

Lee perked up his enthusiasm and worked a smile onto his lips, "Come now, Naruto," he said latching onto his companion's shoulder, "we're youthful people and must seize the day and its glory!" Lee received a few stares and suspicious looks from passing students.

Naruto passed him a queer glare, "How do you stay this _'happy'_ all the time?" he asked. The question was almost vile as it came off of Naruto's lips, seemed almost at disbelief.

Lee smiled again and kept walking down the hallway, pushing and shoving passed others. _I'll never let any of them know, how I truly feel. To be alone and live with no one, to only have an uncle who lives across the country be your closest family. They'll never need to know how upset all this pressure really makes me. I desperately wish for the connection that Naruto and Neji share, to be that close with someone emotionally and physically. _A scowl was hidden beneath Lee's true feelings, protected by his everlasting smile. Could he always keep this up, packing away his ideas and hiding them from the world because no one could deeply understand how he felt?

Naruto and Lee parted ways, Naruto heading to his next class and Lee to his. At least maybe in health he would be able to push aside his regret and concentrate on things that were important.

Scribbling down random notes, Lee glanced at the board to catch what was jotted down upon it before Iruka-sensei erased the words and their meaning. Iruka-sensei had his head popped out through the door and babbled on to another teacher in the hallway.

After moments past of head nods and 'okay's', Iruka finally opened the door entirely and allowed for another being to step through. Lee was still writing down meaningless notes and hadn't noticed the new student before him and the rest of the class.

Iruka cleared his throat and danced his fingers along the desk, causing knocking taps to gain other's attention. One by one, students perked their heads awake and directed their courtesying eyes to the front of the bland painted room.

Lee didn't do as the others, what good would it bring him? Lee only slumped lower and buried his narrow shaped face into the crook of his arm that was laid upon the desk's surface.

"Everyone," Iruka-sensei began, cheerfulness sprinkling his voice, "I would like to introduce a new student, Gaara." the teacher's grin that followed couldn't help but be heard.

A peevish smirk tugged at the corners of Gaara's lips, his vacant green eyes scanned the other students in mere annoyance at the fact that he was placed in a class with _them_. Red locks wisped amongst a red tattoo that was etched into his flesh as Gaara jerked his head to the side to remove bangs from his view.

Finally now, Lee had emerged from the cavern of his arm and raised his head up slowly to witness the new comer. His large eyes grew slightly as they met the face of the boy from before. The class was paltry in his still saddened eyes as he scrutinized everyone.

Jade met dark orbs for the first time. Their eyes locked in place, never seeming or wanting to move as they bore into one another. Lee did his best to see the red head, to unfold those mysteries that loomed in his troubled mind. He wanted to be let in, for some odd reason, he wanted to envision the boy's life in his mind and learn of that perturbing past. Why did Lee want that?

Gaara, on the other hand, just stared never removing his eyes. They never faltered and held their target with perfect strength. He wouldn't be the first to drop down, he would gaze at the dark haired boy so hard he would have no other opinion. But as those few clipped seconds passed, Gaara noticed the boy searching him almost, trying to decipherer him like a lock or a puzzle. Gaara felt incredulous about the stranger now._ Why is he looking at me like that?_ He shouted in his head, this was far from cute.

"Gaara," said a clear voice with a pat on his shoulder following the calling of his name, "Would you like to take a seat?" Iruka-sensei nudged Gaara forward slowly, motioning his hand over to a abandoned desk across from a fellow student. Grueling at the sight of the person beside him, Gaara took his assigned spot beside his 'bus buddy' and now 'class buddy'. It's not that he has a problem with the boy, he just doesn't like to be around the same people all the time. That's why he moved away from family and over into Konoha. Gaara wanted to start fresh and Sunagakure was becoming too crowded with past memories.

"Rock Lee," Iruka began, snapping Lee out of his trace that he was under, "maybe you would like to help Gaara out a little today?" the suggestion caused both boys to snap their eyes open and quickly pass glances back and forth.

Keeping his wits about him, Gaara was the first to speak, "I think I can manage." he answered plainly.

Feeling relieved, Lee relaxed back in his chair and prepared for class to begin.

Getting out of class wasn't easy, Lee had to pass Gaara on the way out the door. He thought about waiting behind some and allowing for the red head to go first, but apparently the same thought had lit up his mind as well. They were the last two and neither one knew who was going to go first. Finally Gaara made a move and sped out the doorway and down the hall. Things couldn't have gone worse.

As Lee slowly walked down the hallway, his books like weights holding him down with each step, he thought back about the new boy. "His name is Gaara," he said softly aloud.

"Who's Gaara?"

Whipping around, Lee almost dropped all his books on the floor as he came face to face with Neji. The white eyed boy scaled the taller one before him, a brow quirked in suspicion and a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth. Playfully, he stepped forward and asked again, "Who's Gaara?" the question sounded almost sarcastic as Neji's grin grew.

Gulping, Lee dug deep inside himself for a inch of confidence, "N-no one." he stuttered. Turning on his heel, Lee continued his walk down the hall, Neji following behind.

Neji released a tender chuckled in the depths of his throat, "I'm not so sure I can believe you Lee. From the way you're acting he doesn't sound like a 'no one'." Neji now matched up beside his friend and gazed deeply into the coal eyes that stared back at him.

Lee sighed, "It's no one. That's all." his voice held a certain meaning to it that told Neji the conversation was over. Neji complied.

Strategically changing the subject, Neji spoke louder as the classes began to release students, "So, have you seen Naruto today? I can't seem to find him." A slight shy tone washed over Neji's voice as he mentioned the hyperactive blonde's name.

Before Lee could utter out a syllable, an alien voice entered into their conversation, "I'm right here." chirped Naruto. He matched his footsteps beside Neji's and laced his fingers with the brunette's. Although, Neji yearned for a kiss from his lover, he must be denied during school hours. The last thing they needed right now was for the students to freak out again.

A gentle smile moved along Neji's lips as he peered down into the set of wild blue orbs that stared back at him. Both boys turned and grinned at their friend who tried his best to appear so happy. They bought his act and moved on down the hallway and to their next class.

_Gaara is in this class as well! _Lee groaned as his forehead smacked against his desk with a heavy thud that attracted a few looks. Lee did silently thank Kakashi-sensei for putting his seat in the back of the room, at least now Lee's area was crowded so Gaara wouldn't have to sit near him.

Once the red head was yet again introduced, his seat was pointed out diagonal from Lee, not completely near but close enough to mess with his head.

Lee sighed and mumbled something to himself that not even he understood.

Kakashi clear his throat from the front of the room, "Alright everyone," he began with a harsh shuttering tone, "I have a new book to hand out to you all. This one you'll read at home and be quizzed on the parts you read each day." The teacher paced down the narrow isles with a large box in his arms that held a number of green books that were being placed on desks.

"It's not another one of those 'Make-Out Paradise' books is it?" asked a girl, who cringed at the thought of reading another one of those.

Kakashi laughed lightly, "No, it's not." he stated giggling some on his words.

Many of the guys groaned and sighed at Kakashi's announcement, all but Gaara. As the green book was placed onto his desk, he immediately flipped the cover open and skimmed the first paragraph.

Kakashi quirked a brow and paused a moment, he had never seen one of his students started reading so quickly and be so interested into the book. Not waiting a second longer, the silver haired teacher paced along down the isle.

Lee's eyes followed his teacher's as they gazed at the boy, _So Gaara likes to read._ He whispered to his mind. So maybe Lee and the gloomy boy did have something in common.

As Kakashi finished dishing out the fresh stories, he marched towards the front of the class and began the day's lesson. Lee's mind however was not on the teacher, but the mysterious new comer ahead of him. Silently Rock Lee sat at the back of the class and imagined about what Gaara was like. He thought about what things he enjoyed to do in his free time, his favorite color, most desired foods and even personal thoughts or memories. Lee wanted to know Gaara. He didn't know why, but something itched at him inside and yearned to learn of the secret past that lay buried deep in Gaara's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Lee are you ready for your driving test Sunday?" Naruto's voice perked Lee's attention entirely.

The lunch room was packed together and vacant seats or chairs were rare to come by. Neji, Naruto and Rock Lee sat collectively at their table, biding each other with their mind numbing conversations.

Lee, slightly dazed, gazed blankly at the blonde that Neji cuddled so close to. Slurping up the last taste of his drink, Lee answered, "I believe so. You should have more faith in me Naruto." he chuckled softly, seeming as if nothing plagued his thoughts.

Neji tightened his look onto Lee, who simply ignored the stare. Playing with his food, stabbing a plastic fork into the spaghetti, Lee sighed and announced he was finished with his meal.

Once gone, Naruto turned to Neji, "Is there something wrong with Lee?" he questioned.

Frowning gently, Neji turned to the blonde and pushed his chair out, "I believe there is." the brunette said as he marched after their tall friend.

Parading out of the lunch room, Lee left his baffled companions behind him not caring if they followed or not. He paced down the student littered hallway in search of his next class, hoping the day would come to a quick conclusion.

"Lee!" cried a voice.

Whipping around, coal orbs soared into a set of ivory white that belong to a boy jogging down the hallway. Neji caught up to Lee and pulled him off to the side.

"Lee, is there something wrong?" Neji asked, quirking a brow. He silently hoped Lee would confess his feelings and open up, but soon realized his chances were slim.

Smiling him off, Lee cleared his throat, "Nothing is wrong Neji. I'm fine, just a little tired is all." the raven perked.

Allowing Lee to leave, Neji stood silently alone and wished Lee would stop lying. _Why is he like that? If he's sad, he should open up to someone. Even if it's not me._

Rock Lee plopped down into the 'oh so comfortable' cushion of the bus's seats, awaiting patiently for the yellow vehicle to take him home. It was Friday, and the lonely weekend was at home expecting him.

Scooting in closer to the window, Lee allowed for another peer to sit next to him, noticing it wasn't the red head.

More students filed in, claiming seats as their own or being forced to share space with another. Everything seemed to be moving to slow motion for Lee. He had seen all this play out over and over, like a worn out movie.

Except a new character was making an appearance, a charming red toped head wove itself through the line of people and managed to steal an empty seat, in front of Lee. Crimson strands brushed against the thin glass of the window as Lee's eyes caught the hansom reflection of the boy.

Gapping at the mess of red locks a head of him, Lee bore his eyes into the disarray of hair, burning them inside through the skull. Another wedged themselves beside Gaara and the bus then sped off.

The trip was noisy with chatting girls and insult yelling others, but ever sound seemed to be muted out to Lee's ears. He still studied to red hair before him, yearning to reach out and touch it.

Lee imagined his hand reaching through the small space between the seat and window and stretching it out the play in the mop of red fuzz. Fingers curling and worming through, then grazing around the side until they met up with an ear to toy with. Soon Lee's mind was numbed as he thought of tracing fingertips up and down Gaara's slender neck, drawing interesting designs with his fingers.

The bus jolted forward and to an abrupt stop. Lee frantically glanced around to find his home's surroundings. He wiggled free from the seat and paced down the isle, only to notice Gaara in his wake.

Stepping down off the bus, the faint sound of the engine revving and blasting off was the only noise that gave Lee reason to ignore his follower. Marching up the stairs of his apartment, Lee could still hear the footsteps of another, trudging behind him slowly.

As Lee neared his apartment, he heard the footsteps continue coming his way, never halting. Reaching into the contents of his pocket, Lee snagged his keys and readied himself to unlock his door. Turning his body he glanced at the red head making his way down the narrow hallway and passing Lee, then ending at a door two down.

Unlocking his door, Gaara stepped inside without even paying Lee a glance, like he was never there staring at him.

_Gaara lives two apartments down from me?_ Lee asked himself, silently praying for a chance to see the inside of the place.

_It was another normal day, waking up alone and eating alone. Lonesome and solo as always. Lee fought a pair of clothes on and headed out the door, ready to catch the bus._

_Upon arriving at school, Lee was receiving looks and gaping stares. He walked to his first class and usual, minus a Naruto and/or Neji, and sat down...no teacher, no students...alone. The darked haired boy sat in the small desk and waited for what seemed like forever. _

_It wasn't until then, that Lee noticed a feeling bubbling inside of his chest, empty, blank. It felt like a black hole had ripped open and began vacuuming up his happiness, sucking him dry of life. Breath dwindled away and Rock Lee could feel himself choking on what life he had left. The bitterness he felt was what kept him alive almost._

_I feel like I'm dying! Lee tried to cry out, for someone to come and rescue him. No one came. Flopping out of his chair, quaking hands wrapped around Lee's neck in an attempt to find air. He was desperately suffocating, like something was gaging his throat._

_Collapsing down, Lee's knees crashed against the floor sending a numbing sensation through his body. Why is this happening? He could feel the heat and pressure pulse through his veins and his face begin to turn a bright red. Gentle, like a whisper almost, an inner voice begged coaxed him to cry. _

_Not taking any chances, Lee did as the intuitive feeling ordered and cried. The crystal stream flowed and poured down flushed cheeks. Eyes became clouded with a thin clear liquid and strong limbs soon turned weak and frail._

_Soon, the choking feeling diminished following after those symptoms and then Lee curled up in a tight ball and sat on the floor, crying._

_Another feeling soon came, of someone watching him. Glancing up, his eyes widened as they met those mysterious one of Gaara, smooth and soft tented._

_The red head was slouched against the wall, setting cozily on the floor resting his head back on the white bricks of the classroom. He merely watched Lee, no staring or gazing dumbfound, just tenderly watching. His legs were parted open and bent so as his hands could rest atop his knees._

_Staring back, Lee took him all in. His face, feature, clothes, pose, everything. Gaara looked so perfect, like an angel almost. Beautiful, was the only word that came to mind._

_Crawling on his hands and knees, Lee made his slow way over to the sitting boy before him. Not stopping, he continued till he was comfortably cuddled in between Gaara's legs and arms. He rested his head against his shoulder and proceeded with his tears._

_Lee soon felt the warmth of another's arms snake around him and pull him close. Gaara hugged him, pressing the raven's head into his chest stroking it affectionately._

Jolting up, Lee felt his heart thundering valiantly inside his ribcage, determined to be set free. Still baffled by the fresh images, Lee snapped his eyes shut to do his best to recall them. A hand flew up to his sweating forehead to calm him down and bring himself back to the real world.

_It was just a dream... _Lee told himself. Swinging his trembling legs over the side of the bed, Lee stepped onto the soft carpet of his room and marched to the bathroom to wash up.

As Rock Lee cleansed his body in the steamy mist of a shower, he questioned the meaning of his dream._ Why was Gaara in my dream, and was was a crying. Most of all, why was I crying in Gaara's arms! _It was then that Lee was forced to convince himself that the water was to hot. A cold shower was needed now.

Exiting the bathroom, Lee picked up the phone and dial Neji's number. It rang a few moments then the deep voice of Neji echoed inside Lee's ear.

"Neji, It's Lee. I was wondering if you could come over and help me prepare for my driving test tomorrow?" Lee asked, trying to think of something to do to get his mind off Gaara.

"Sure, Lee, I'll call you when I'm there." Neji responded.

Ending their conversation with a goodbye, Lee placed to phone down and began to throw clothes on and make his bed. It didn't hurt to keep a clean home.

Flopping down onto his freshly made bed, Lee pondered back on yesterday's events. The new boy, Gaara, the way he appeared so angry and sad as he sat on the bus, the red head being placed in half of Lee's classes. Not to mention living only a few apartments down from him, and being in a recent dream._ There's something about him, that...intrigues me. I don't know what though._

_Maybe it's his eyes? _Lee placed his bet on that feature. Fantasizing, Rock Lee did his best to picture them, even though they were fuzzy from fading memory. _Blue? No, green maybe?_ He wasn't sure, only their erotic color stuck out. The blended shades of aqua and jade, tender early sunrise blue. They mixed together perfectly, almost like the color of an angel's eyes.

Then the way those orbs contrasted with the bright red lock of hair Gaara had and his snow tented flesh. That last idea led another one on, _His skin_, Lee thought briefly, _His skin,_ repeated the words. So fair and pale, and it looked almost soft to the touch. Lee soon imagined himself tracing finger tips across one of those delicate cheeks, sending shivers up his own spine. Gaara's flesh appeared so flawless, untouched, pure. By the looks of Gaara he probably had never been touched so sensually before. Lee wanted to be the first, and only one with that pleasure.

Cracking the surface of Lee's daydream, the phone's blaring rings echoed inside his head, shaking loose all thoughts directed towards Gaara. Reaching across the bed, Lee snagged the cordless phone and answered, "Hello." his voice slightly plagued with weary.

Neji's voice responded, "Hey, Lee it's me. I'm outside now." he said and finished with he'll see him soon.

Hanging up the phone, Lee ended the conversation without even saying goodbye, not very like him. He would have to apologize later. Clenching onto the icy doorknob, Lee swung the door open and rushed out to meet his awaiting friend, not even caring to look both ways to see if anyone was coming.

Before Lee could even shut the door, his body collided with that of another's, smaller yet just as firm. The keys Lee so recently picked up had fallen from his hand and tumbled down to the ground, crossing paths with the other person's.

Jerking his eyes up, Lee fumbled about his words, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there," he didn't even bother to register who it was he ran into. Lee dropped down and plucked both sets of house keys from the floor and did his best to decipher whose was whose. As he was handing the other person their keys his tanned hand brushed against the soft tender white flesh of Gaara's. Their hands touched barely, ginger grazes of skin from Lee's fingertips to Gaara's palm.

Worming his pale fingers through the keys' ring, Gaara latched onto them firmly so to make sure not to make the same mistake, "Thank you." he said emotionless, like the incident never happened.

Catching himself gawking, Lee snapped his hanging jaw shut and gave a light bow of his head. He gulped down the squeak he knew would come if he even breathed, "Sorry." he said again.

Leaving Lee behind, Gaara continued down the long walkway and down the wooden stairs with Lee in his wake. They both trudged down the stairs not saying a word. Gaara turned one way as Lee went another.

Before he was even positive Gaara was completely faced the other way, Lee whipped around to glance one last time at the red head, savoring the final image. Halting in his tracks, Lee stood perfectly still as to not ruin the sacred moment.

"Lee!" shouted a voice that Lee recalled as Neji's. The lonesome boy stood down farther at the end of the sidewalk waiting beside Rock Lee's dark green car, the one Uncle Gai sent down as a birthday gift.

Snapping his head around, Lee glanced at the long haired boy before fully rotating around and pacing down the long sidewalk.

Hearing the voice as well, Gaara spun around to see Rock Lee's body facing him but his head snaked around to the back. He never looked back but turned around and walked towards another standing beside a car, arms woven around one another in annoyance. _Was he staring at me?_ The thought was faint and unsure of itself, confused on whether Lee was gaping at Gaara or at something more interesting. He shook the brief feeling off, swaying his wishful thinking back to reality. _Why would he look at me? What reason would he have to?_

As Lee neared Neji, he did his best to attempt a smile showing that he was okay and nothing was on his mind. Sadly he forgot that this was Neji Hyuga he was dealing with, but at least he made an effort. Lee rounded the green car and stepped onto the driver side, shoving the key into the lock and ignoring all smirks and looks he was receiving from the Hyuga.

The two slid inside and were silent, Lee trying to avoid the question he knew Neji would bring up and Neji plotting of ways to ask it. He decided to give up with tactics and went for the straight forward approach.

"So who was that?" Neji asked with a swaying tone. The words dripping off his lips as he smirked evilly and eyed the boy still walking down the sidewalk.

Attempting to play dumb, Lee turned his eyes to meet a pair of white ones that scanned him for lies. "Who?" he asked, 'confused'.

Neji rolled his eyes and groaned, crossing one arms over the other and leaning back in the passenger seat as he spoke, "The boy you were just gawking at! Don't play dumb Lee!" he cried out playfully, prying his friend open for information.

Lee gulped, "That's no one." he finished. Revving up the engine, Lee put the car in reverse and wormed his head around to the back to watch for anyone coming.

The car slowly inched backwards as Neji glanced back and forth between his friend and the red head companion. "Huh," Neji uttered softly, like he had just found a clue to unlocking a very seductive mystery. "So that's Gaara." Neji said as if it were nothing.

Feeling his body lock up in place, Lee's foot stepped down onto the brake jolting the car and the passenger's bodies forward. His bug eyes widened even more taking on the size of dinner plates followed by his jaw dropping to the floorboard. "What makes you say that?!" Lee questioned as he hesitantly turned to face the all knowing expression he knew Neji wore.

And the brunette wore it well, "Oh, come on Lee," he sighed out lounging back in his chair after the brutal jolt. Fixing those crystal white orbs on Gaara he continued on, "When I asked you who Gaara was, you said 'no one'. And apparently that right there," Neji chuckled, pointing out the red head through the car's window, "is 'no one'. I just put two and two together." A mischievous grin worked its way along the sly boy's lips as a dumbfounded frown played across Rock Lee's.

Lee gulped yet again, "I hate it when you do that." he uttered. He didn't need to explain his reasoning , Neji knew what he meant. Using that coy intellect against him, even when Lee was most vulnerable. _He's going to use this against me somehow, I just know it!_

A tender chuckle was muffled by Neji hand that overlapped his mouth, "Don't worry Lee, I won't use this against you." he reassured. Eyes half opened, Neji directed his stern yet gentle gaze onto Lee. "This is the first time I've ever seen you really be attracted to someone. I'm not going to ruin it for you." he whispered, taking on a serious tone, "You need another person in your life Lee." Neji smiled softly followed by Lee. "Even if it is just for five minutes."

Burning Lee's cheeks, a heavy blush stormed over him as he gasped for the air that just escaped his chest. "Neji!" he cried out, giving his friend a harmless punch in the arm.


End file.
